Hair today gone tomorrow!
by crookshankkitty
Summary: Hermiones treat from her wizard goes wrong.


Hair today...Gone tomorrow. 

All was quiet in the living room of the Burrow. The two occupants were both fast asleep.

The elderly witch sitting in an old armchair, was gently snoring, her mouth slightly agape, her head lolling to the side, she had enjoyed an excellent luncheon, and was now having her daily afternoon nap. The baby wizard asleep in the old Moses basket was also enjoying his nap. He slept rather a lot, which was quite normal for someone who was only six weeks old.

The door to the room opened quietly, the red headed witch walked silently over to the Moses basket. Peering in to check on the occupant. Her face softened as she smiled down at the baby. She watched as he made little sucking motions with his rosebud mouth, his tiny hand was curled against his chin.

His other hand was clutching the ear of a knitted Hare that was tucked down his side.

Molly Weasley was besotted with her grandson, he looked so much like his father when he was a baby. Except his hair was more of a chestnut colour, a combination of his parents genes. He was a dear little soul, a contented baby, he only really cried when he was hungry or needed changing.

Molly was checking on him as he hadn't had his lunch time feed, he had been asleep ever since his parents had dropped off that morning.

The old witch in the armchair snored loudly making molly jump. Mrs Weasley clutched her hand to her throat, she turned back to the Moses basket making sure the baby was still asleep.-he was.

When Mrs Weasley was satisfied that all was well, she left the room and went back to the Kitchen of the Burrow.

'Is Little Arthur still asleep? I'm surprised Auntie Muriel hasn't woken him up with the noise she makes! ' Smiled Ginny Weasley.

'He could sleep through a stampede of Hippogriffs, takes after his uncle Ron on that!' said Mrs Weasley.

Both witches smiled indulgently. Little Arthur William Weasley was adored by the whole Weasley family. He was at present the only grandchild, but in a couple of months he was going to be joined by a cousin, Percy and Audrey Weasley were expecting their first child.

He was being minded by his grandmother while his parents went out for the day.

'What time is Hermiones appointment at Madam Primpernelles?' asked Ginny.

'I'm not sure...after lunch I think...they were going to that new bistro for a meal, then Bill was going to go shopping while Hermione had her hair done, why?' answered Molly.

' Well...I think Lavender wants Hermione to meet with her and Parvati for a drink later. She's asked me and the others to join them. She wants to tell us something.'

Mrs weasley smiled. She knew exactly what Lavender wanted to tell them!

'You could go and ask Hermione if she wants to join you later. Tell her I can look after 'Sausage' for a while longer. She will have to come back and feed him when she's had her hair done.' replied Mrs Weasley.

' Okay, I'll ask her. She doesn't like leaving him for too long...I can't blame her, he's such a sweetie!'

' Bill or 'Sausage'?' laughed Molly.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her mother. 'Sausage' was their nickname for baby Arthur. It was Fred who had started it. When the whole family had first set eyes on Bill and Hermiones new son, the baby had been wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, Fred had said he looked all cosy and warm, like a little sausage. Bill and Hermione had grinned at each other, nodding their heads, they loved it.

So little Arthur was known as 'Sausage'. It helped to avoid any confusion when referring to the two Arthur Weasleys.

'No, I mean Sausage. Hermione has been reluctant to leave the baby, it will do her good to get out for the evening! I wander what Lavenders going to tell us?...I'm intrigued. See you later mum.' said Ginny as she left through the fireplace in the Burrows kitchen in a flurry of green flames.

Suddenly a loud wail rent the air. Molly smiled, her precious Sausage was wide away wanting his lunch.

Bill and Hermione Weasley were enjoying a long leisurely lunch, they were seated at an intimate table at the back of the 'Golden Unicorn', it was a very new small bistro situated at the knockturn alley end of the wizard shopping area known as Diagon alley. It served food from all over Europe.

Hermione had ordered a large mushroom pizza, which her husband was helping her eat. They had shared a salad and garlic bread. Bill had ordered steak which he had rare, it was a trait he had earned from the attack by Fenrir Greyback that had left him badly scarred.

The red-headed wizard smiled at his wife, he loved to see a witch enjoying her food and not picking at it. Hermione had a good appetite whether it was for food, knowledge, or sex.

'Would you like another glass of wine my love?' asked Bill.

'I'd better not, it might affect my milk. We don't want Arthur getting intoxicated now do we! What would auntie Muriel say? She's incredulous that I feed him on demand.' said Hermione.

'Well...she is a hundred and seven! Still in the dark ages! She has a go about my hair, earring, scars...how mum and dad put up with her I don't know. You are doing a brilliant job with Sausage, definitely a yummy mummy!'

Hermione smiled back at her husband. She knew he still found her desirable, even though she sometimes found it hard to get herself together most days. They were slowly getting into a routine with their baby boy. Bill had had two weeks leave from Gringotts when little Arthur had been born.

He had then gone back part time until Hermione had felt more confident with being alone with the baby. She had coped well, they were given lots of help and support from the family and their circle of friends.

' You say the nicest things! so...I'm a yummy mummy?...even when I'm covered in puke and poo! And when I'm all leaky boobs and soggy knickers!'

'You'll always be my lovely Hermione, even if you're covered from head to toe in vomit and faeces! The leaky and soggy bits will sort themselves out. You are a yummy mummy...I love you!' Bill said quietly.

Hermione could see the love shining in her husbands dark blue eyes. she reached out and grasped Bill's hand.

'I love you too! You have been wonderful, patient and strong for me and little Arthur...we both love you so much!' she answered.

Bill squeezed her hand gently, then lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Looking back into Hermiones caramel coloured eyes, he could see her love and desire for him in their depths.

'If I didn't have my hair appointment, I would be apparating us back home for a proper, getting to know you again shag...' whispered the curly haired witch.

'Oh you bad witch! You must have read my mind...We have loads of time to get back into our love life! That would have been wonderful...but you need time to yourself...would you like dessert? Or shall I get the bill?' he replied.

'No thanks. I'm stuffed. That pizza was delicious! The food here is good.'

'We'll come here again next week if you like? I'll book us a table for valentines. Hopefully Mum will babysit sausage for us.'

'That would be lovely! Thank you.' she smiled.

After Bill had paid for their lunch, leaving a generous tip. He put Hermiones cloak around her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. When he had also donned his cloak, they left the bistro.

There was a bitterly cold wind blowing down Diagon Alley. Hermione held on tightly to her husbands hand, they made their up towards Madam Primpernelles beauty salon. When they had reached the bow fronted shop, Bill handed Hermione a leather drawstring purse, which felt heavy in the young witches hand.

'There you go my lovely. For your hair appointment...pamper yourself.'

Hermione flung her arms around her wizard and kissed him firmly on the lips. Bill pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss. When he released her mouth, she smiled up at him.

'Thank you! I've been so spoilt today...lunch...a fantastic snog! And now an afternoon of pampering!'

'You deserve to be spoilt! Nothing but the best for my witch...I will see you later when you get home. Me and little Arthur will be waiting for you. Enjoy.' he replied.

'See you later darling! Give little Arthur a kiss from me...tell him mummy loves him and she misses him!'

With a final kiss and hug goodbye, Bill apparated away. Hermione turned and opened the door to the salon, and walked in.

Mrs Weasley had finished feeding little Arthur his bottle, he was now being burped over her shoulder, she was rubbing his tiny back in soothing circles, suddenly the baby gave an almighty belch.

'That's my boy! Better out than in! No horrid windy pops giving you a sore tummy.' Molly crooned to him.

Little Arthur just sighed, he rested his cheek against his Grandmothers neck, then promptly fell asleep again.

'What time are William and Harmony collecting young Archie?' said Auntie Muriel in her quavering voice.

'Its Hermione, and the baby is called Arthur...I don't know...about five o'clock. Don't worry you'll still get tea at three thirty sharp! I will just change Sausages bum quickly...don't want him getting nappy rash.' Molly replied.

She laid the baby down on his changing mat, that was placed on the sofa, summoning the bag with all his things, she deftly changed his nappy, banishing the used napkin to the scullery, where it would be dealt with later. Molly then picked up little Arthur placing him back in his Moses basket, tucking him in snugly and making sure that his toy hare was next to him. She waved her wand over her hands cleansing them.

'What kind of name is 'Sausage'! I told them to call my Great-great nephew after my dear late husband...but no... Lancelot is not good enough! Fancy having two Arthur's in one family...ridiculous idea...at least he hasn't got the Weasley hair!' Muriel sniffed disdainfully.

Molly just rolled her eyes, they had had this discussion a few times before. She decided to go and start on the evening meal. With one last look at the baby she went back to the kitchen, waving her wand at the stove she set the kettle to boil for tea, spelling the oven door open she charmed a casserole dish into the oven where it shut with a small bang. The beef casserole would cook slowly for the next few hours.

Molly sighed, she would be relieved when Muriel went home; she was hard work! At least it was only once a week she came for the day. The rest of her time was spent with her cronies at the Witches Institute.

Suddenly a loud crack jolted Mrs Weasley out of her reverie. She turned to her clock and saw the hand pointing to home was Bills.

The kitchen door opened and her eldest son walked in, he had only just apparated to the Burrow,

'Hello dear, did you have a nice lunch with Hermione? Would you like some tea?...come in and get warm...'

'Hi mum, lunch was great! I would love a cuppa...thanks.' answered Bill.

He closed the back behind him, took his cloak off, pulling out a kitchen chair and sat down.

'How has Sausage been? We have both quite missed him today...Is Muriel still here?' asked Bill.

Molly placed a mug of hot tea down on the scrubbed table in front of Bill, she carefully looked over her shoulder at the closed door to the living room.

'Yes Muriel is still here. Little Arthur has been a lamb. He only woke up for his lunch time bottle about half an hour ago...then he went back to sleep.'

Bill grinned at this, he son did like his sleep, like most of the Weasley males he had no trouble sleeping. Sipping his tea, he asked his mother if she could babysit for them on Valentines day evening. Mrs Weasley senior said yes of course she would. He told her he was taking his wife out for dinner. When Bill had drained his mug, he stood up and went into the living room. Great Aunt Muriel was still ensconced in her armchair, she had fallen asleep again.

Bill peered into his sons Moses basket, the baby was wide awake, his large blue eyes looking up into to his fathers face, he cooed and gave a big gummy smile. Bill smiled back at his son, then gently lifted him out of the Moses basket. Cradling him against his chest, he sat down on the sofa.

' Hello little man. Have you been a good boy for Nanny? Me and your Mummy have missed you today. Its time to go home soon, better say bye bye to Auntie grumpy!' he said to the baby.

Bill wrapped Little Arthur in a blanket charmed to be kept warm._ Accioed _all the baby's things into his changing bag, making sure that the toy hare was in it. Molly came into the living room with Auntie Muriel's tea tray. The elderly witch was now awake.

'Good afternoon William. I take it you are here to collect young Archie? I won't kiss him goodbye...he always cries when he sees me!...strange child...tell Harmony she should feed him every four hours; no more, no less! Feeding on demand...what a load of nonsense!' Muriel huffed.

The Two red heads just exchanged glances, molly shrugged her shoulders, Bill just grinned.

He got up from the chair, holding his son close to his chest, picking up the bag he turned to his mother.

'Thanks Mum, for looking after Sausage today. It was greatly appreciated. Bye Auntie Muriel, take care...see you soon.'

Molly followed Bill out of the living room and into the warm kitchen. She took little Arthur so Bill could put his travelling cloak back on, he then swung the bag back over his shoulder.

Kissing the baby's soft cheek goodbye, Molly handed him back to Bill, who held him tightly.

'Bye my Lamb...Nanny will see you soon. Love to Hermione. Take care son.' said Molly hugging her eldest son.

' Bye Mum, Thanks again for today...Love to Dad and the others...we will be over on Sunday for lunch!'

Bill then walked out the back door into the yard, where he disapparated with a loud crack.

When he reached Hollyhock cottage, little Arthur had fallen asleep again, he dismantled the wards, opened the door with a flick of his wand. It was quiet inside the cottage. A fire was blazing away in the grate of the tiny sitting room. Bill gently laid the baby in his pram, that was parked by the door to the hall. The whole cottage was warm, the fires were charmed to light when either he or Hermione came home. Removing his cloak and placing the bag on the kitchen table, he spelled his cloak back into the hall cupboard. He decided to get things ready for their evening meal, checking that little Arthur was okay in his pram, he went into the small kitchen.

The sound of the floo activating disturbed the baby making him cry. Bill rushed out of the kitchen on hearing the noise. Out of the green flames stepped a weeping Hermione, she saw her husband and rushed headlong into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder. She was followed seconds later by an angry red-head witch; his sister Ginny Weasley.

Bill put his arms around his witch, rubbing her back soothingly.

'Hermione...my love...what's up? Asked Bill.

'My hair...they've ruined it!...all gone...so short! I look hideous...' Hermione sobbed.

Bill looked over to Ginny, she had little Arthur in her arms, she was rocking him and making shushing noises.

'They messed up Hermiones hair, leaving the sleekeasys potion on for too long...it sort of burnt it, so instead of charming it off, they used a hair cutting wand on it! Ginny answered tersely.

Bill had only just noticed the hood to Hermiones cloak was covering her hair.

'Hermione...show me what happened' he gently asked.

She lifted a hand and pulled the cloak hood away from her head. Where before were riotous sable curls, now short tufts of hair graced the witches head.

Bill was shocked! He was angry for his witch. How dare they ruin her day. She had so looked forward to having her hair done.

'I look awful!...everyone will be laughing at how short it is!...I won't be able to leave the house until it grows back!' she said in an angry voice.

'It doesn't look too bad...it is short...but it suits you. It shows off your oval face, and your eyes look bigger! I think I like it very much' said Bill.

He had been studying his wife carefully. The severe hair cut had given Hermione an elfin look, with her oval face and large brown eyes, she looked even more lovely. In time her wonderful curls would grow back. He kissed her cheek softly. She gave him a watery smile.

'Anyway, since when did you care what others think? You are beautiful no matter what! Me and sausage would still love you if you were covered in boils...and had fallen in troll dung!' he teased.

Hermione's lips twitched at this, Ginny laughed out loud.

'Bill's right...it does suit you, they did say that it will grow again. Lavender said she can do the regrowth spell for you in a few days... I think this little wizard wants his mummy!' said Ginny.

Hermione put out her arms to take her son, she held him close, kissing the top of his soft head, he made little hiccuping noises as he nuzzled into his mother's neck.

' Thank you...for making me feel better...and for seeing to Sausage. I'll get used to it...eventually! I'm still angry over what they did...they owe me at least four free treatments...or I will write a scathing review in the Daily Prophet!' she grinned evilly.

Bill pulled his wife and son closer to him, embracing them tightly. He stroked his son's soft cheek. Then kissed his wife on her forehead. This was what he loved about his witch, she was resourceful, clever and feisty. And also unfailingly kind and loving.

'I'm glad I went to the salon, I was going to ask you if Lavender had got in contact about tonight...when I found you in that state...anyway Lav came into the salon to get her nails done. She took one look at your Barnet and cancelled the evening! She had a right old go at madam Primpernelle. So I think she will give you the next few treatments for free!' laughed Ginny.

'She then told us that she wanted the girls to meet for a drink, as she had good news for us...Ron has proposed to her! They're getting married at Beltane.' finished Hermione.

'Bloody Hell! Won Won and Lav Lav getting married!...she's not up the duff?' asked Bill.

'No...not yet! She's told Ron she wants at least six kids...Merlin help us...six mini Ron and Lavenders running about!' grimaced Ginny.

'As long as she doesn't get us involved in the preparations, or want me to be matron of honour, or organise her hen night!' chimed in Hermione.

'I wouldn't be so sure about that...she had a slightly manic gleam in her eye, when you asked when they were getting married. So I think she's going for the full works.' replied Ginny.

'As long as they've got the galleons to pay for it all. Its a good job they both have well paid jobs...sorry about the pun!' laughed Bill.

'Well I'm off home to Harry...to tell him the good news...I bet he already knows, there's no way Ron will keep quiet about this!' said Ginny.

Ginny walked over to the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder, she turned to the three Weasleys.

' Take care. See you soon. I'm glad you're okay about your hair...I'll owl you about meeting for a drink and a proper gossip! Bye.' she addressed this to Hermione.

'Bye. And thank you.' Hermione replied as Ginny disappeared into the green flames.

Bill gently guided Hermione to the sofa, where she sat down, little Arthur was fast asleep against her chest, his tiny hands fisted in her cloak. She gently kissed his forehead. She was glad to be back home with her family; her handsome, loving husband and beautiful baby son.

'I'm sorry I lost it about my hair...I was so looking forward to getting it done...I feel so silly...its only hair...I wanted to look gorgeous for you. A proper yummy mummy! Not a frumpy old witch.' she sighed.

Bill who was sitting at her side, put his arm back around his witch, pulled her in for a hug.

'Its not silly at all...I think I would cry if my hair was ruined, you know how mum gets that glint in her eye when she spots my ponytail, threatening to hex it off! Its a lot shorter than it used to be!' he replied winking at his wife.

' You are a yummy mummy. I love your hair long or short. I have an idea, why don't you go and have a long bath, wash your hair, relax. And I will do some tea for us, get sausage ready for bed, you can feed him and maybe we can have an early night...' he added.

'That sounds like a wonderful idea...yes an early night will be delightful. I've got a new nighty. Especially for 'Early nights'. She purred.

Bill got up from the sofa, taking the baby from Hermione he placed him back in his pram. She removed her cloak and spelled it into the hall cupboard. After a quick kiss she went up for her bath.

When she came down an hour later, she was dressed in a new lilac silk dressing gown and white fluffy mules, her hair been washed and styled. She found Bill sitting on the sofa with little Arthur on his lap, the baby had also been bathed and was ready for bed, he was wearing a Chudley cannons baby grow (a present from Ron and Lavender) he cooed at seeing his mother, giving her a gummy smile. She sat down beside them, Bill handed the baby to his wife.

' You look wonderful!...I love that colour on you, its silky as well...you naughty witch!' Bill told Hermione.

'Thats why I chose it...so it suits me? If you're a good wizard, I might let you take it off me later.' she purred in his ear.

Bill growled softly and winked at his wife. She responded by caressing his cheek softly.

'I think I'd better give our little wizard his tea, and get him settled for the night.'

Hermione undid the sash on her dressing gown, exposing a nursing bra, her husbands eyes widened at the sight of her lush breasts encased in purple lacy cups, her husband was definitely a breast wizard. She knew he adored all her body, but he was very fond of her boobs. She carefully released a breast and little Arthur latched on immediately, feeding with great gusto, his eyes closed as he suckled. His eye lashes were dark like his mothers, he had inherited his fathers dark blue eyes.

Looking down as her son fed away. Hermione felt a great rush of love for her son, she was a lucky witch to have a wizard who loved and adored her, and a perfect baby boy.

'While you feed Sausage, I'll go and get our tea, I hope Cheese omelettes are all right?' said Bill.

'Sounds great, thank you my love. I think he's finished feeding.' she said indicating the baby.

Little Arthur had indeed finished feeding, he had fallen asleep still attached to the nipple, his mother gently eased him away from her breast, putting him against her shoulder, Hermione patted his back softy to wind him. The baby gave a burp and a tiny sigh. It always made her smile when little Arthur did this. Her and Bill often listened to their son cooing and babbling to himself when he was in his cot, they would grin at each other. then one of them would go and get him and bring him to their bed for a feed or a bum change.

Bill took the baby from Hermione while she put herself back in her bra, she redid the sash of her dressing gown, opening her arms for her son, she held him close to her chest.

'I'll just go and put Sausage to bed, then be back down.' she whispered.

Bill kissed the baby on the forehead wishing him goodnight. Hermione went up the narrow staircase and into their bedroom, she kissed her son softly on his cheek. Laying him in his cot, carefully tucking in the blankets around his small body. She placed his toy hare next to him, it was a white knitted soft toy, his aunt Luna had made it for him, it was already a favourite with little Arthur.

'Good night my angel, sleep tight, mummy and daddy love you so much.'

She quietly left the bedroom and went back downstairs, where her wizard was waiting for her. They enjoyed a delicious tea, spending the evening chatting about various things. When the clock on the mantelpiece struck eight o'clock, they went upstairs to bed.

Hermione told Bill that she was able to resume martial relations, she tried not to giggle at the matter of fact words. The healer said that all was well when she had gone for her six week check up. All the healing spells had made things go back to normal. Hermione had done a spell on her breasts to prevent leakage. Her husband then proceeded to kiss her passionately, carefully undressing her.

They had both had a fabulous getting to know you again shagging session. They both slept contentedly in each other arms.

Little Arthur also slept through the night from then on.

Hermiones hair grew back eventually, after lavender did the regrowth spell.

The curly haired witch was so grateful that she volunteered her help with organising Lavender and Ronald Weasleys wedding. Something she was later to regret!


End file.
